


Crime and Punishment

by Neutralchaos, Whispering_Imp



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humbler, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: “You know… One of these days somebody's gonna ask you what you’re stashing under your throne and then what are you going to do?” He asks, amusement clear in his tone as he pulls out the decorative box. “I mean I know that no one is going to be surprised when you admit that you're keeping sex toys in damn near every room, because let’s face it, everyone knows exactly why you’re keeping all us around. But still- Hey!” He cuts off when T’challa gives him a small smack.





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the MCU Kink Bang! And an Attempt to do Imp's [**Beautiful Art**](https://whispering-imp.tumblr.com/)justice!
> 
> It's my first time writing a foursome So I heartily apologize for everything XD.

When Shuri called him down to the labs, he assumed that she had some new upgrades to the suit that she wanted him to test out, which, in her defense, she did. It’s not her fault that his falcon had strutted in wearing nothing but a long red cape and very little else, under the pretense that he was there to test out the new redwing drone that Shuri had upgraded for him. The outfit has been distracting T’challa, who can’t help but wonder why he would choose such an ensemble outside of the bedroom. He wants to go over and flip that veneer out of the way. He really should. It’s hiding that luscious rear from his view.  
  
“Hey there, your Royal Kittiness” comes the teasing voice, breaking him out of his thoughts and forcing him to tear his gaze up to those wondrous dark pools of his Falcon’s eyes. They’re dancing with mirth that he was doing a terrible job of hiding. T’Challa takes a deep breath to compose himself--He is King after all and has a reputation to keep even if both his lovers and his sister seem intent on making him into some meme. 'Whatever that is…' he thinks when he notices that the drone that Sam had been testing is hovering in front of him. If he didn't know any better, he’d say it is hovering almost expectantly.  
  
“Go on. Give him a pet. You know you’re Redwing’s favorite” Sam says, moving the drone even closer to T’challa, who most definitely does not give the most inconspicuous of pats as he turns neatly on his heel to leave. He can hear both Sam and Shuri giggling at him as he walks towards the exit. Perhaps it wasn’t as inconspicuous as he thought, which means there is a one hundred percent chance that he’s going to find everyone chuckling at a new video shortly. He has to stop suddenly, because there, on a smaller screen are his other two lovers, Bucky and Steve. Grappling with each other, outside, where a small group has formed around them, both of them wearing very little. A quick maneuver on Bucky’s part leads him to discover what they might be wearing underneath, as he can see the glint of the metal from between the former assassins legs and the tent forming on the front of the Captain's garb leads him to the conclusion that neither bothered to wear undergarments. They were rolling around in the dirt even with the screen being as small as it was, T’challa could see the sweat glistening along the muscles of their thighs and appraising looks of the crowd around them. He licks his lips, finding his mouth devoid of any moisture suddenly and desires nothing more than to call his lovers to him.  
  
Their voices reach him long before he has any hope of seeing them and T’challa shifts in his seat, trying to relieve the pressure that the suit was putting on his aching cock. He, unfortunately, had not given himself the opportunity to change yet. Too many affairs had whisked him and his attention away, which generally would not be an issue, however, his lovers had done an excellent job riling him up earlier with their antics. T’Challa is almost certain that it was all planned, seeing as all three of them could be very devious when they started to feel that he was spending far too much time micromanaging everything. You got people to help with it all don’t you? A voice that sounds suspiciously like his Sargent echoes through his head. They enter the throne room., with Sam poking his finger into the Captain’s side and redwing circling Bucky’s head. T’Challa can’t help but notice the contrast between them: Sam looking as immaculate as he had when T’challa saw him last, sweeping in with his cape flowing behind him, while both soldiers were streaked with dirt and sweat. Their chests still heaving slightly, and T’Challa can’t help but wonder if they had decided to jog here as soon as they had received his summons, Grabbing Sam along the way. Stopping just before they bow slightly, wait for him to acknowledge it before taking their places around his throne. Okeyo, he knows, will be able to relax a bit more now, no one would dare cross his Dora Milaje, but his soldiers have received quite the reputation themselves, one he can see that they seemed to be willing to throw away as watched out the corner of his eye, the captain's hands are roaming, more than a little possessively, over the clothed line of Sargent Barnes’s caged cock, while the Captain himself had plastered himself behind him. T’challa can imagine that if he turned his head a bit and focused on the two of them, he would be able to see the Captain trying to hump a hole into the back of his friend’s shorts. So impatient He thought, trying to focus his thoughts on the dignitary in front of him. There would hopefully be more than enough time after this to reprimand both of them.

 

  
Perched on his other side, seeming to be waiting more patiently was his beautiful Falcon. Although T’challa is more than aware that the plug he is wearing must slowly be driving him insane. Good. He thinks a little darkly. All of them were wearing one, designed to press right up against the prostate snugly; it made every tiny movement an exercise in not ruining one’s pants. If they happened to be wearing them that is, it would serve them right if they were. Especially after all this teasing.  
  
Finally, it appeared that the meeting was over. T’challa tried not to let the relief show on his face as he watched the room empty. But for the last part, all he could seem to hear was James’s soft moans as the captain had rubbed against the flat back of his plug, causing it to move inside of him. He looked over at Okeyo, who merely nodded to the Dora Milaje that guarded the room to give their king a few precious moments of privacy with his lovers.  
  
“I suppose,” He started, turning his full attention to Steve and Bucky, “that you both think you're cute.”  
Steve to his credit, had the good sense to at least look a little contrite, although T’challa suspected that was more because he was being called out on the part he had played. Jame- Bucky he corrected himself mentally, just licked his lips, looked over at his King with a smirk on his face before arching his back and rolling his hips back into Steve. The groan that left The captain’s mouth sounded almost like it had been punched out of him, “Buck…”  
Raising his eyebrow, T’challa ordered, “move your cloth to the side, Steven. I think you’ve had enough hiding behind it.” as he motioned for Sam to come and sit on his lap. Watching as Steven moved back slightly and shoved the loincloth, he was wearing to side, revealing his hard cock curving up towards his belly. Shifting both himself and Sam to recline off to the side of the throne, so he could fully appreciate the view in front of him. In fact, there was indeed no reason for him to be suffering anymore.  
  
“Samuel, My pretty bird..” He purred hooking a finger under Sam’s chin to look at him, as his suit withdrew back into the necklace freeing his painfully hard cock, “reach under and grab out the box that’s there.” Sam raises his eyebrow but leans down to peer underneath. T’challa settles back as he does, enjoying watching the light move along his muscles.  
  
“You know… One of these days somebody's gonna ask you what you’re stashing under your throne and then what are you going to do?” He asks, amusement clear in his tone as he pulls out the decorative box. “I mean I know that no one is going to be surprised when you admit that you're keeping sex toys in damn near every room, because, let’s face it, everyone knows why you’re keeping all us around. But still-- Hey!” He cuts off when T’challa gives him a small smack.)  
  
“Less talking, more box fetching.” he utters fondly. In truth, he adores the way these men feel comfortable with him, but there’s a time for sass, and this is not it. He needs them right now, Watching them move was provocative. “Though perhaps, you need something in your mouth to keep control” he muses out loud. More for the benefit of the man in his lap than anything else. Sam lets out a small huff, sits back up and waves the box underneath his King’s nose.  
  
“Good,” he purrs, “Now open it up and show Steven here what he’s earned for being such a horrible tease today.” Sam quirks an eyebrow but places the box on his lap, where both Steve and Bucky can see it, and flips it open. Laying inside are what looks like two pieces of vibranium with a small divot on both sides, so when put together, they made a small hole.  
  
“What is it?” Steve asks after a moment of staring, followed by a snicker from Bucky. Steve looks at him and says just a little defensively, “Oh, and I suppose you know what it is, Jerk?” T’challa watches as Bucky turns his head around, nuzzles his cheek against the thick stubble the captain now sports and--  
“That’s a humbler, Stevie. It goes behind your thighs and over your balls. Makes it hard to move and makes them all swollen looking.” He breathes right into Steve’s ear. T’challa loves the different shades of red that His Captain can turn with just a few words.  
  
  
“Oh…” Steve breathes out, staring at it, that furrow forming between his eyebrows, a sure sign that he’s starting to over-think again. That just won’t do. No, when it’s them there’s no reason for that to be there. Sam must be thinking along the same lines because he puts the box into Bucky’s hands, sits up to his knees are on either of T’challa’s thighs, and pulls Steve down for a long kiss. T’challa motions for Bucky to come closer, runs his hand through his hair and nibbles on his lip gently.  
  
“Why don't you--” he says in between licking and sucking, “--get behind Steven there and put this on him so we may get properly started, hm?”

 

Bucky leans back up with a tiny disappointed sigh, licking his lips before he takes the humbler in hand. He moves to stand behind his Captain with a silent grace that makes T’challa a little envious. Steve is so thoroughly distracted by Sam licking into his mouth like he’s trying to own it, that he startles just a little bit when Bucky cups his hand (the metal one, so maybe the tiny finch is from the coolness of the metal) between his thighs. Runs a finger along the almost weeping shaft, before retreating to the task at hand.  
  
“Steven, Turn around, bend over a little and spread your legs for Bucky,” T’challa says while spinning his finger in a circle. Steve whines because he knows he’s going to hate what’s coming because it means he has to stop kissing Sam and honestly it should be as cute as it is watching him abort the motion to pick Sam up and carry him with him. He hears the Clack of the humbler and looks over to see Bucky grab hold of his best friend’s balls, pull them back between his thighs and slot the device into place quickly. Two pieces of gleaming metal, locked behind his scrotum.  
  
“Oh…” His Captain breathes softly realizing that if he tries to move from his bent over position how much he would hurt himself. Same with if he decided to come, his balls would draw up, and there’s a shudder that flows along Steven’s spine, and T’challa knows that the consequences of the humbler have fully settled into his mind.  
  
Sam squirms impatiently and huffs in T’challa’s lap, leaning his head back offering up the tempting line of his neck. _Who am I to deny such a delicacy when it offers itself to me,_ he thinks as he leans down and starts to suck a mark high on his Falcon’s neck where everyone can see it. Delighting in the breathy sighs that are coming out of Sam’s mouth, he decides he needs some more, so he brings his hand around and brushes his fingers lightly over the other man’s perked nipple. As Sam gasps he mutters into his ear, “I should pierce these… put some beautiful rings in them for when we're at home.” he rests his chin on Sam's shoulder, “Wouldn’t that be a sight to see? I could loop a chain through them and lead you around.” he puncuates his words with a small flick, wrenching a moan out of Sam. T’challa knows that he shouldn’t be surprised by the whimper that comes out of Bucky’s mouth when he finishes that sentence, but the man is usually is so quiet.  
  
“Bucky,” He purrs at the long-haired man, “I feel like I’ve been neglecting you, come here, I need your help.” Waiting until he's standing right in front of them before he gets him to kneel in front of them and says, “my hands are busy currently-” as he pinches dark nubs and rolls them gently between his fingers “- would you terribly mind helping our Samuel get ready for me?”  
  
“Of course not your highness” He grins with filthy promises and a lick of his lips before reaching up, hooking his fingers into the cloth and slowly pulling them down. The moan that leaves Sam as Bucky licks and sucks his way up his thighs is breathtaking. Even more when he takes the opportunity to press his fingers against the base of the plug, pushing it in slightly, so it jolts against Sam's prostate, resulting in a full body twitch that moves him deliciously against T’challa’s own pressing need. He wills the suit to melt back into the necklace he feels the former winter soldier brush his knuckles gently along the underside of his cock before moving back and grabbing the base of the plug and smoothly working it free of Sam’s twitching hole with a slick pop.  
  
“God, You’re beautiful.” Bucky breathes as he uses his flesh hand to knead at every inch of skin available to him. “So open and ready ain’t ya. Could slide right in there, don’t even have to open ya up, do I? Fucking gorgeous.”T’challa clears his throat pointedly and passes the small bottle of lube down to the man between his legs  
  
“If you have time to talk, then I’m not keeping you busy enough,” He says, as all his lovers chuckle at his apparent impatience.  
  
“Yeah. come on Buck, don't know how rude it is to keep a king waiting?” Steve tries to drawl, hobbling over and resting his head on Bucky’s back to get a better look. “Keep Him waiting? Come on man. I’m dying here. Y’all are just taking your sweet time like I haven’t been ready to g-” He cuts off as T’challa slides into him in one smooth thrust, pulling Sam down until he’s filled him to the hilt. Taking a moment to relish in the feeling of the warmth surrounding his cock, He realizes that he’s not going to last long at all, his boys have had him wound up for too long.Breathing in deeply, he comes back to himself to hear Bucky muttering filthy praises and moving his caged cock along T’challa’s calf.  
  
“Fucking gorgeous… wish I wasn’t all caged up, I’d...God, I can’t even begin to describe the things I’d wanna do. Can I suck you, sweetheart? Put that beautiful cock in my mouth and taste you?” And isn’t that just the best idea T’challa has ever heard, So he wraps his hand around Sam’s cock and taps Bucky’s chin gently with his other hand. “Open up Love.” He murmurs before guiding Sam into warm heat of the other man’s mouth and rolling his hips up, setting the pace. He loses himself in just the feeling Sam wrapped around him, clenching when Bucky hollows his cheeks on an upward stroke, so he doesn’t know when precisely his Captain shifted down more. Or when he took upon himself to bury his face in between Bucky’s cheeks like a man starving but he’s not going to complain. No, not when it all makes for one of the most beautiful sights he's ever laid his eyes on.  
  
“I’m gonna-” Sam chokes out, every muscle tensing, signaling how close he is to coming. “Not yet, little bird” T’challa breathes, quicking his thrusts. “Hold on just a little longer for me…” He’s close, just a little bit more…  
  
“I can’t… I can-” He breaks off with a low grunt as he releases onto Bucky”s tongue. Twitching around T’challa’s cock as his King pounds into him before stilling coating his insides. For a moment it feels as if the world stops as both of them take a moment to catch their breath.  
  
“Fucking hell, Steve! You gotta stop because unless his highness lets me outta this thing, I’m gonna knock you down and ride you, and that’s not going to be comfortable for either of us.” Both Sam and T’challa chuckle at Bucky’s wrecked voice and Steve pulls away reluctantly. The kicked puppy expression on his face as he shifts hunched over is too much for T’challa to handle. So he carefully pulls himself out of Sam, gently moves him aside to stand up and walk over to where Steve is huddled. His balls are swollen and red, tucked up behind him. Taking pity on the supersoldier, T’challa releases the mechanism, and Steve yells as he shoots off across the floor. The stunned silence that follows is almost deafening before Sam lazily pipes up with, “Damn… we have got to do that again sometime.”  
  
T’challa shakes his head amused as he helps Steve to his feet, “I think we all could use a bath now. Some of you didn't even bother to clean up before you came in and now all of us are filthy.” He says as they all make sure that they’re somewhat covered.  
  
“A bath sounds amazing.” Bucky sighs, “Not as amazing as a blowjob would right now, but still pretty nice.” He adds looking down at the cage still locked onto him. Steve smirked at him, “You know what you agreed to Buck. It hasn't even been on there a full day yet, and you’re already whining about it.”  
  
“I didn’t think you guys were serious!” Bucky whines back. “It was a stupid bet anyways. How was I supposed to know that Sam had zero taste buds?”  
T’challa basks in the sound of them all bickering. Bucky convinced that Sam and Steve had somehow cheated and honestly, he wouldn’t change any of this for anything in the world.

 

“I've been meaning ask” he interrupts “where on earth did you all get those outfits?”

 

Steven looks over at him, as Bucky says, “Nakia came up to us earlier and gave ‘em to us. Said it was the traditional garb for the king’s courtesans to wear.”

  
“of course she did.” T’Challa says pinching the bridge of his nose.


End file.
